For Your Entertainment
by ItsNacchi
Summary: She went by the name of Nico Robin, he knew that much, regardless of them not interacting with one another. They acknowledged each other but never bothered for small chit chat. College AU/Lawbin/Law x Robin


**Author's Note:** **So since I don't use tumblr anymore (haven't used it for like a good 2-3 years I think, was too addicting tbh and I needed to focus on life lmao). I decided to upload my tumblr fics on here, which includes some rarepair fics I've written in the past and never posted anywhere else. This is slightly modified and this is a Valentine's Day fic since during the time it was v-day.**

 **Oh yeah and this was inspired by psych0-olll3city's V-day Diamond no Ace art. I seriously found that adorable. I used part of that idea in this.**

* * *

Law knew going to visit his parents would bite him in the ass. He didn't want to leave them but he had to. While he loved them very much and was concerned over his mother's current health he couldn't afford to miss any more days of class. As he walked in a bit late to his first class of the day, there it was _again_ , just like every other day, eyes were all on him giving him odd looks except the same female he would see around in some of his other classes who seemed far more interested in her book. And he wondered why couldn't people be more like that?

Why was it that when someone walked in late people felt the need to intensely stare, as if you were to be sentenced to death? Law ignored the eyes and took a seat in the only empty desk of the room which so happened to be next to the girl who at least minded her own damn business. She went by the name of _Nico Robin_ , he knew that much, regardless of them not interacting with one another. They acknowledged one another but never bothered for small chit chat.

His class was speech and while he was an intelligent individual who enjoyed a good challenge, he honestly had no interest in this. He simply needed the class as a prerequisite for his other classes just like everybody else in the room. When class was done with he had gone to ask the instructor what exactly it was that he missed within the few days he was gone. He got the usual lecture of course, missing accumulated hours and what not, having to really make a good impression in the next assignments. Law felt like his day couldn't have gotten any worse when his instructor refused to discuss the contents of the so called assignment they had due within the next week. He was forced to go ask a classmate, or at least that's what his professor "advised" him to do.

Everybody from class had already left and he wondered who the hell would even want to partner up with him? He wasn't all that fond of working in pairs. He actually dreaded the idea. People never listened and were lazy. He didn't have his next class for another half hour so as Law walked to the break room he had found Nico Robin sitting at a table with sunglasses on her head fully engrossed in her book again. Well, it was worth a shot. He needed to pass the class somehow and maybe he'd possibly befriend her if she were to become useful to him.

As he approached he saw no movement coming from her, no reaction, still engrossed in reading. He stood right in front the table she was at and stared. She started reminding him of herself. He hated speech class, he hated group work, he hated his instructor, and he hated how he was the one who had to go out of his way to seek help. Whatever happened to the value of individual work? He gave a heavy sigh before speaking.

"Excuse me, uh Robin-ya—"

"May I help you Law-san?" Robin finally looked up at him with curious aqua marine eyes as she set her book down.

"May I sit?"

"Certainly. Is that all?"

Law took a seat facing her and raising an eyebrow at the question. She was a cheeky one.

"No. I—I have a favor to ask of you."

She hummed in amusement.

"By all means go on and ask."

"I need a partner for the next speech assignment and I need notes from the days I missed." Robin's lips curved into a smile.

"My, that's quite an amount of _needs_."

"I just said it twice."

"It's still quite _a bit_."

There was silence for a minute and Law could feel himself getting a bit impatient. What was the big deal? They both needed to pass right?

"Do you have someone you're partnered up with? Is that it?"

Robin softly chuckled. "Not yet. But may I ask why me? Was I just that convenient to you, Law-san?"

Law sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Well, you're the only reasonable person who doesn't seem afraid of me so yes you're convenient."

"Ah yes of course. That's logical. Well, you need not worry. I'll gladly assist you."

"Thank you."

"On one condition of course." She smiled as she proceeded and despite not knowing this woman personally, he could feel himself tense a bit.

"I need something in return for these services. After all, I'll be providing you with my _personal_ notes along with partnering up with you. "

Robin leaned her head on her hand still keeping the same expression. She looked far too comfortable, maybe her not being intimidated by Law wasn't such a good thing.

"But you need a partner too Robin-ya."

"Yes but it'd be much easier for me to find someone. You can't expect everything for free Law-san, now can you?" She smiled a bit wider, with teeth, and Law couldn't help but reluctantly agree with that.

He sighed as he felt another migraine coming. "Alright. How much money do you want?" He asked as he started reaching for his wallet.

She reached for his hand and stopped him. "Try harder. I'm not that easy. You're an intelligent man after all." She said looking highly amused, again, and he was starting to not like her.

He was definitely losing his patience. He wasn't up for the games, but before he could tell her anything she stood up from her seat grabbing her book. As she started walking away she waved goodbye. "You could simply surprise me with something after my next class is over. I'll be here again within the next hour and a half. Good luck~"

He never thought he'd see the day he'd be getting played by another person, let alone a woman he didn't really know. She was always quiet and would only speak when spoken to. She was intelligent and cunning alright, emphasis on the _cunning_. What did she want from him anyway?

 **—**

Law had explained the situation to one of his acquaintances who would always call herself his friend whether he liked it or not. She kept nudging at him to tell her his troubles so he finally did seeing as maybe she would be able to help with that woman. Nami was indeed a cunning person herself; despite hanging around with the insufferable Monkey D. Luffy guy too often, who was far too bold for his own good.

"She totally _likes_ you." Nami teased.

Law gaped at her. "No. I think she hates me."

Nami laughed in response as she smacked his back playfully. He grumbled and told her to cut it out.

"Look, don't be so grumpy about it. If she wasn't even interested then why would she make you go through the challenge?"

"Because that woman is a _sadist_."

"Yeah and she probably likes you too. She's a damn catch you lucky son of a—"

"I'm leaving," Law said as he got up off the chair.

Nami continued to laugh to herself. Well, it looked like she had something new to entertain herself with. She would have to befriend this Nico Robin.

"Hey! Don't forget that suggestion I gave you!" She shouted out before he was out of sight.

Law groaned in response. Women really were the devil, he was convinced.

While Law walked to the nearest convenience store, Nami's last suggestion ran through his mind. _Chocolates_ , how troublesome. He didn't bother paying attention to quality or price. He just got whichever looked good and was on his way back to meet up with _that_ woman.

 **—**

He waited at the same table they had discussed that ridiculous condition. Robin showed up a few minutes after with that same content smile. He was starting to want nothing more than that far too smug smile from her face. Feeling foolish at the fact he even decided to follow his so called friend's advice, he extended his arm holding out the box of chocolates.

Robin's eyes slightly widened in surprise as she gladly took the box. Law saw that as a good sign, she probably hadn't expected a box of chocolates from him. While it was true he wasn't used to the whole romantic gestures thing, he took the chance. Desperation on his face, waiting for Nico Robin's response he decided to break the silence.

"I hope this is enough for—"

He heard a chuckle interrupt him mid-sentence. Law wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling surge through him. What was it _now_? What crazy demand would this woman have?

Robin turned the box around to reveal the chocolates with imprinted letters spelling out _"Kiss me"_. What sort of sick joke was that? What sort of twisted holiday—he hated life. Law was embarrassed beyond belief or better yet horrified. He felt his face instantly heat up and he was honestly speechless.  
Robin chuckled to herself as she put one of the chocolates in her mouth enjoying the treat. When she was done savoring the chocolate she spoke up.

"That was reward enough, and I'll be keeping the chocolates as well. Thank you."

"Robin-ya."

"Yes Law-san?"

"That was all?"

"Why yes. I must admit I wasn't expecting that bold request through chocolates. We can further discuss—"

"I didn't know…" He ducked his head in shame.

She chuckled once more. She was beyond amused at the flustered sight of Trafalgar Law, too used to seeing his seriousness.

"Let's just agree that you entertained me enough for today. I'll be out by six. You can come get me after my last class."

"Why—"

"For dinner of course. We could discuss our assignment and the notes you missed while having a nice Valentine's Day dinner."

Law raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have guessed you to be the Valentine's Day type of woman."

"It's quite an endearing day is it not? I've never given it try. There's a first time for everything, Law-san."

She turned her back to him and walked off before he could even decline. Law couldn't help but watch her walk away until he lost sight of her. He didn't know why he couldn't stop staring at her walking away. Her aquamarine eyes were a nice sight as well, though he'd admit they'd be a lot nicer to look at if she wasn't so _devious_. Despite her playfulness being a pain in the ass she _slightly_ intrigued him.

He had a feeling Nico Robin would have more in store for him. Because he wasn't used to getting played like this. Whether she liked him or not, he didn't care. He just wanted to get the class over with. It'd be the longest three and a half months of his life, _or so he thought_. Little did he know that sooner or later Robin's company would become more natural to him than being on his own.

What a Happy Valentine's Day indeed.

* * *

 **End Note** **: Ahh so weird to think I wrote for other characters that weren't ASL lol. I would have uploaded this on ao3 too but like, it really doesn't matter where I upload. I'm just using this as an archive for my things. Have a nice day ya'll!**

 **:D**


End file.
